User blog:TheAnonymous1/Nutaku Wars: Garrett's Journal Entries
Recently unearthed (lol) torn journal entries allegedly from one of the Capital's known heavy infantry, Vandal Garrett. They contain some of the things he has to deal with in the kingdom as a soldier. Found by Mehlis after searching for herbs for her master's work. Entry 1 This is the first entry of my first journal as a soldier of the Crown Prince's Lost Kingdom. This is from the suggestion of my commanding officer, the Iron Arm Maiden, who said that writing about what's on my mind will help with any stress I acquire in the line of duty. To be honest, I don't even know why we call it the "Lost Kingdom" since it isn't really lost. More like under seige by constant monster attacks, although the attacks are less frequent than when I started out. That's probably because the Prince is working in earnest to build strong relations with the other tribes and factions in the surrounding areas. I would have done things differently from him, though. He forgives those who attack the kingdom for whatever reason whereas I would have them put to death by the sword. I guess that's why the kingdom is more powerful than it was ever before, making allies out of enemies and all that. That's why he's the Prince and I'm but a soldier. I should learn from him more. I'll continue to write in this journal at a later time. Entry 4 As my days as a soldier of the kingdom pass, I start realizing how strange some of my comrades are. Today, Cloris and Adele were sent to the dungeon as punishment after being caught attempting to steal items from the Prince's personal chambers again. I was told that the items they tried to steal were not of much value, but it makes me wonder what it could be that they always try to take from there that lets them do the deed despite the knowledge of what happens if they ever get caught. Adele seems like a pretty reserved person, so why she would do something of that magnitude is beyond me, although I have a feeling that she's only being strung along by Cloris. I heard the Prince's personal secretary Anna smiling creepily while mumbling something weird about the Prince himself, but upon inquiry, she shot up like a pole and stated that it was of no consequence. I dunno about the rest of the castle's occupants, but mumbling strange things about the Prince seems fishy to me. I probably don't want to get involved, however. I have no idea what goes on through the head of the secretary. Entry 10 Instructor Katie and that bandit Conrad bickered again at the tavern. I don't know why they have a need to fight all the time. The instructor should just accept Conrad being in the proximity of the castle since we already formed an alliance with his tribe of bandits. Conrad, on the other hand, should learn to control his mouth. The profanities coming from that man would make even the monsters turn away in shame. That said, I know that there's unease with the alliance. The bandits were our enemy, after all. However, they've already proven that they can be relied upon during times of need. One of the bandits still gives me chills. The one they call Eunice. He's really quiet and barely speaks in complete sentences, but the man is a real monster on the battlefield. I've seen him go up against several ogres and walk away barely sweating. Something tells me he isn't going to be that sociable. Entry 17 We just formed an alliance with some eastern warriors that called themselves "Samurai" two days ago. They aren't as well equipped as some of the kingdom's soldiers since I've yet to see at least one of them wielding a shield, but I must say, they are the epitome of discipline. They get up every day at a precise time and practice in their craft devotedly. The blacksmiths continue to fashion blades that are already completed, sharpening them ever so meticulously that I've seen one of the swords go through three armored training dummies in one swing. The soldiers practice formations and combat exercises throughout the day in earnest. No matter how tedious an exercise may be, their warriors continue to execute them without complaining. The kingdom's soldiers could learn a thing or two from them. One of the female warriors has me suspicious, though. She goes by the name Chizuru (a very exotic name in the kingdom to say the least) and during one of the Prince's visits to their camp, I've seen her give this intense look to him, similar to how a predator eyes its prey. I know it probably isn't something to be concerned about, but it would be best if I kept an eye on her. Entry 31 Cloris got caught trying to peep at the Prince in his personal bath chambers, this time Adele wasn't with her. This is probably the third time this happened. While I look down upon the questionable nature of her acts, I commend her for being this persistent in whatever she hopes to accomplish by consistently doing these acts and being subesquently caught thereafter. The amount of her misdemeanors are constantly increasing so I think I'll just count them under "Cloris' Crazy Antics" just 'cause it's easier that way. I wonder, though. What does she do during the time that she ISN'T attempting something stupid? Entry 50 Today, I had to kill a number of the kingdom's soldiers that were driven insane by demonic miasma. One of them looked at me gratefully after I dealt a fatal blow. Somehow, they're still in there somewhere, being controlled by the miasma. While it gives me some comfort to know that every controlled soldier I kill is one that I save, the thought that monsters can freely take the will of a human being and cast it aside for their own personal gain is something that frightens me and strengthens my resolve to rid this world of their evil. Entry 72 Today's Annabelle's birthday, and luckily for me it's on a Sunday. I decided to take her to the beach since she kept asking me to take her there since Christmas. I'm glad I did. Sometimes I forget that even in this world full of monsters, there still exists a semblance of beauty in its surroundings. Annabelle says that the sunset we saw there was the best sunset she's ever seen. Maybe I'll take her somewhere else on my next day off. Cloris' Crazy Antics: 7. I swear, the first thing I get after returning to the barracks should be a nice, long rest, not Cloris shouting and trashing as she's being escorted to the dungeon yet again. From what I heard, she was caught laying on the Prince's bed and comforting her sexual frustration. Honestly, she should just ask the Prince what she wants. Entry 78 I just witnessed something that I must absolutely get out of my head! I accidentally walked in on Bashira and the Prince in the kitchen, engaging in.......very intimate activity. Seriously, why would you even do something like that in the castle's kitchen?! I was just gonna grab corn bread from the pantry and all my appetite was lost upon seeing what I saw. Bashira was wearing nothing but a damn apron! It's one thing to walk in on someone you know doing things like that, but it's a completely different story to walk in on them doing something like that in a place where you get your food. I swear, this happens again and I'll just get my food directly from the Capital's market. Entry 93 Cloris' Crazy Antics: 12. I'm not even gonna bother describing what it was. I had to assist Crave into the infirmary today when he dislocated his shoulder after a bad sword swing during sparring. It's very pathetic to see, a trained soldier like that injuring himself in practice due to an error one shouldn't commit as.... well, a trained soldier. Entry 101 Julian was apparently showering in the men's locker room when he was attacked by a bunch of slime monsters. They've found a way through the sewers to infiltrate the castle. Valerie said that he and a bunch of the mages will dispel them from there, but why they chose that route and how is something I'd rather not think about, and it probably says a lot about this country's Sewage Treatment Program. My mace is starting to show heavy wear and tear, so I might head to the dwarf kingdom underground to have it maintained and improved. Heard that they specialize in blacksmithing and that sort of stuff. I guess it's good that the Prince managed to form an alliance with them. Entry 118 We saved a Vampire woman a few months back, and it sometimes it really gets to me how she never seems to need sleep. I was on the way to get some warm milk from the mess hall to help me sleep when I ran into her in the hallways. There's something utterly creepy with how she's always wandering the castle at unholy hours, not to mention I was half-asleep when she came out of nowhere from the Prince's room. I thought she might have done something to him, but the next morning the Prince was completely fine. I should probably trust her more since she does owe it to the Prince for preventing her from becoming one of those mindless monsters, and she probably only does things that would make him happy. That said, I don't wanna imagine the things she was doing to the Prince that night. Entry 139 I've learned that the best way to deal with most of the weird things that happen around here is to close my eyes and tell myself that they aren't there and nothing happened if I didn't see them. Moaning coming from the floor where the Prince's room is? Cover your ears, close your eyes, and think of happy thoughts. Secretary mumbling to herself eerily about the Prince? Continue eating your bread and look away. That reminds me, Cloris' Crazy Antics: 20. Again, I'm not even gonna think about it. At least commander Deine and Instructor Katie seem to be a bit more concerned about their work than the other women in here. I've been talking to sub-commander Gellius about the summer operations and he told me that Deine will handle the training for the new recruits and that Katie will be acting chief-of-operations in Jerome's abscence. I hope he comes back soon, though. more entries of this journal volume has been recovered. Category:Blog posts